(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to anchor devices and more particularly pertains to a new anchor device for enhancing lateral stability, base support, and upheaval resistance.